Inside The Storm
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Sometimes strange storm systems appear in the Ghost Zone, but the real fun is what goes on inside of them. Stormy Nights. Nocturne x Vortex. A request from a wonderful dear.


The Ghost Zone was a peculiar place of many oddities and phenomenon. Like every once in a while weird storms would crop up with booming thunder, looming clouds, and strange rolling waves of purple dust.

But it wasn't 'odd' or 'strange' to them- Vortex even went as far as to call it 'art'. He was right of course, the storm system created when they joined was truly a thing of beauty.

However, the real fun was what happened in the eye of that storm.

Nocturne shoved Vortex's high collar down, purple lips and fangs ravishing the green skin he uncovered as they fell back against the clouds the storm ghost had cloaked them in. Vortex bared his throat to the treatment, skimming his lightning tipped fingers down the dream specter's back and sides in encouragement. Their bodies twined, the starry skinned ghost's tendrils coiling around his lover's tornadus like tail and rubbing at where his hips would be if he'd had legs.

Grinning sharply, the dream ghost pressed harder there, teasing mercilessly. The green skinned storm maker arched sharply into the touch and groaning in frustration when he didn't get the friction he'd wanted.

"Come on, you know how to make it feel good, Vortex." Nocturne breathed against his lover's neck, taking it a step further and dropping his hand to where his tentacles were.

Throwing his head back and sighing, Vortex manifest himself into his lovers hand.

Smiling in victory, the starry specter used his free hand and tendrils to push the spiked, black top up and over his partner's head. "You know if you'd just keep this thing off, it would save us time and we can get on with it faster."

Vortex's usual dry gasp was tinged with a moan as he was exposed to the gentle breeze of his storm. "Art can't be rushed, my dear dreamer."

"Oh?" Black tendrils snaked up the storm ghost's newly exposed chest to play and tease. "So we're art now are we?"

Grabbing the other's curled horn's, Vortex pulled him down for a hard kiss. "We will be."

Not having legs was really no inconvenience to them, only ever being a problem when they were trying fun new positions. Vortex curled his tail, pressing his backside flush against the nightmare ghost's star spotted front and winding the rest of the length around his waist. The sparks of lightning returned to the storm entity's finger tips; strong enough this time that it forced Nocturnes muscles to arch involuntarily and grind them together.

Hissing the horned male retaliated by gripping the offending hands in his own and slamming them into the clouds beside the green skinned ghost's head. Nocturne took the opportunity to test his fangs on his pinned lover's collar bone as he did a little manifesting himself. As much as he appreciated theatrics, he wasn't as fond of foreplay and the 'drag out' as Vortex.

After a quick, sloppy kiss the dream spirit brought one of his hands up and sank his fangs into his own wrist with a sharp wince. As he waited for a decent amount to pool into his palm he busied his other hand exploring all the curves and plains of Vortex's body that he already knew so well but never grew tired of rediscovering. The curve of his shoulder, the thick pads of his wide chest, the deliciously soft spot just at the base of his neck where he liked to nibble; just to name a few of his favorite things.

When the ectoplasm started overflowing and dripping off his hand, he made a fist in it, making sure to thoroughly coat his fingers. Hooking his free arm under the weather ghost's back, Nocturne jacked his lover up against him and moved the slick hand to his ass. Vortex's arms went around the dream eater's neck and grabbed his horns again to angle his head back, exposing his neck so he could get a little biting in himself as he felt those fingers press against him.

The weather ghost laughed airily and ground against the hand. "What, no build up? No core-felt serenade?"

"I haven't seen you in **weeks**, you're lucky you get this."

It was a bluff of course. As cynical as they both could be and even though they tended to smack talk in even their intimate moments, neither would ever half-ass preparation. This was about feeling good and getting the closeness they'd never get without each other. Neither would risk tainting it.

After a few careful prods, Nocturne slipped an ectoplasm covered finger inside. Being more or less a non-solid from the waist down and as a result having a different muscle structure down there, Vortex's body gave way easily enough. The storm ghost hissed in delight and sank his teeth into Nocturne's shoulder, his lower body pushing back against the intrusion.

If his green skinned lover didn't have such a death grip on his horns, Nocturne would've gotten him back for that. He settled for pushing the second finger in quickly and curling it. The tail around his waist tightened and the nightmare ghost was suddenly thankful ghost bones had the consistency of rubber because Vortex was constricting him tight enough that it would have broken normal bones.

Despite the vise, his hand kept a steady rhythm of pushing and retreating, curling and twisting.

Nocturne pulled his fingers out with a slow, teasing drag and Vortex let go of his horns, letting them get face to face. For a moment Nocturne just rolled his hips at where his hand had been, not really thrusting, but just rubbing.

"Hmm? You were so impatient, but now you're making me wait?" Vortex tutted, but it didn't come out as snide as he'd meant, his stuttering breath ruining the jab.

The starry ghost grinned, his still slick hand gripping cock and stroking slowly. "Maybe I got lazy. Maybe I want to spend the rest of the night just teasing you."

With his version of a raised eyebrow, Vortex summoned a few strikes of lightning to zip passed them. "And maybe I could shock you again."

Smirking, the dream eater dropped a kiss to the other's shoulder in surrender. "Touché."

Slowly, Nocturne's rubbing turned into nudging, still continuing the gentle push and retreat rhythm while gliding his fingers steadily over his lover's cock. The pull-back gradually lost ground, becoming more of and ease in pressure than and actual backwards movement. Finally, it evolved into and gentle, yet insistent push forward.

Vortex's body was loose and still considerably slick, but it didn't do anything to dull the penetration and the storm ghost's gasping moan cut right over the noise of the rolling thunder. The cosmic printed ghost dropped his head onto his partner's green neck, fangs sinking into his lips until they bled. Like his storm clouds, Vortex's inner walls felt ever shifting, rolling, **squeezing**; it was the most exquisite torture.

And the smug asshole knew it, seeing Nocturne's blush and clenching teasingly. "What's the matter, my dreamer? Why so flustered?"

The star spotted specter was about to tell him to shut up, but stopped himself with a grin. "You just feel so amazing, love.. Oh, but you're not quite there yet are you? I _must _fix that.."

Black tendrils rose to cradle the weather spirit as the arm behind his back moved to plant into the clouds for support. Pulling back slightly, Nocturne pushed back inside a little roughly at an upward angle and started a decent pace. Vortex slammed his head back into the clouds with a moan that bordered on a scream as their bodies rocked together, digging his sharp finger's into his lover's shoulders.

This is what they craved, the friction, the heat, the tastes and smells; no room for thinking, just feeling. It was their chaotic perfection, bodies raging like a storm and minds at ease as if in a dream. And it was the closest feeling to being alive either would ever get.

Vortex made another grab for the dreamer's horns with one hand as the other wrapped around his shoulders, pressing them together tight. His coiled tail flexed and pulled at Nocturne's waist, empowering the thrusts and bringing them together harder and harder.

Their pace continued to quicken, getting sloppy and desperate, their moans getting louder and louder as they teetered on that edge. More of the nightmares tendrils joined his hand that had quickly lost it's rhythm on his lover, making up for it by twisting, udilating, and massaging with the star dotted appendages. Gripping frantically at each other they managed to lock in a kiss through the vicious motions, messily twisting their tongues and biting at lips as they tipped over and took the plunge.

The high feeling ebbed, leaving them both tired, but still pleasantly buzz headed and they collapsed into a heap of twisting tail and tendrils and sweat. After a misplaced kiss they both lay there, endless red staring into endless red, both too spent to even move their faces apart after the failed kiss.

"I missed you." Vortex mumbled with a lazy smile.

Nocturne returned the smile and curled his tendrils around them both to bring them closer. "I missed you too."


End file.
